John Young
John Young is a character in The Tomorrow People U.S. TV Series, and is the American counterpart of John from the Original Series. He is the leader of the Tomorrow People, and recruits Stephen Jameson into the group. Naming His last name is apparently a reference to Nicholas Young, who played John in the Original Series. Characterization Personal Life As a teenager, John lived with several other children in the home of an abusive foster father. John used his powers to steal food for himself and the others, since his foster father spent the foster care subsidy on himself. Currently, John is in a relationship with Cara Coburn. Professional Life Jedikiah Price found John and recruited him into Ultra, where he was the organization's youngest recruit. He met Killian McCrane there, and the two became friends, rising through the ranks together. After McCrane went rogue due to "corruption" from the Anax Project, John was tasked with hunting him down, but eventually gave up. John left Ultra because the Anax Project had given him the ability to kill. Shortly after undergoing the Annex process (six years before season 1), Jedikiah assigned John to kill Roger Price. John carried out the mission, but regretted his actions and followed Roger's dying words, which were to protect others like them and to find his son. Powers John has the common powers of Homo superior -- teleporation, telepathy, and telekinesis. He demonstrated the latter by levitating Stephen in the group's underground lair. Unlike the other Tomorrow People, John is not bound by the Prime Barrier, due to the Anax Project treatment. Leadership Role After killing Roger, John left Ultra and embarked on a mission to gather other Tomorrow People and protect them in the underground sanctuary. He tells Stephen and the others that Roger must be found, as he is the only one who can lead them to "the Refuge", a place where all Tomorrow People will be safe. This lie is ultimately exposed when The Founder forces John to admit the truth to Stephen."Death's Door", (US) Appearances Season 1 ;101. "Pilot" :John introduces Stephen to the other Tomorrow People, and wants Stephen to help locate Jack Jameson, the former leader of the group. ;102. "In Too Deep" :Initially refuses to help Stephen save a new breakout from Ultra. ;103. "Girl, Interrupted" :Gives Stephen a mission to infiltrate Ultra’s main computer to help gain an advantage in finding new break-outs. ;104. "Kill or Be Killed" :Flashbacks reveal that Jedikiah recruited him into Ultra. Later, kills his old friend Killian McCrane. ;105. "All Tomorrow's Parties" :Opposes Cara's plan to take the other Tomorrow People "topside" to party. Chews out Kurt Rundle for sneaking out to see his mother. ;106. "Sorry For Your Loss" :Accompanies Russell on a cross-country trip to Portland, Oregon for Russell's father's funeral. ;107. "Limbo" :Becomes jealous when Cara admits she slept with Stephen. Later, uses his powers to humiliate Stephen during at basketball game. Saves Stephen from drowning after his fight with criminal telepath Michael. ;108. "Thanatos" :Goes with Stephen and Irene to find Aldus Crick. Later, is captured and taken to Ultra. A flashback reveals that he was the one who killed Stephen's father, on Jedikiah's orders. ;109. "Death's Door" :Escapes from Ultra with the covert help of Jedikiah. Later, assists Stephen in his attempt to reach limbo to find Roger. Publicity In an interview with Los Angeles TV Insider Examiner, Luke Mitchell said of his character: "He's doing his best, you know, with his idea or ideal view of what is best for his people ... but he's a flawed character, and he faces difficult choices." And on John's relationship with Stephen: "I think that's an ego battle that most guys have ... especially when you're the leader, and you're not necessarily the right man for the job, but you had to step up because the actual leader disappeared."'The Tomorrow People's' Luke Mitchell on exploring reluctant leader John's past, www.examiner.com, retrieved 26 August 2013 On the subject of John's relationship with Cara, Mitchell said (in an interview with Spinoff Online): "They have to work together as partners. Even though John is the leader, what Cara says is taken into consideration at all times. They’re partners for the cause of the Tomorrow People, but they’re also lovers."‘The Tomorrow People’s’ Luke Mitchell Unlocks the Mysteries of Ultra, retrieved 30 October 2013 References Category:Characters (U.S. TV Series)